Phytopathogenic fungi are the causal agents for many diseases which infect and destroy crops. Even with the wide variety of fungicides available today to combat this problem diseases caused by fungi still abound. Accordingly, there is an ongoing search in the art to create new and more effective fungicides and methods for controlling or preventing fungal infestations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide 2,5-dioxo-3-pyrroline-1-acetanilide compounds that are highly effective for controlling or preventing phytopathogenic fungal infestations in agronomic crops, both growing and harvested.